Oportunidad
by Bokutos
Summary: —¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ayudar a la gente sin esperar algo a cambio? —He de suponer que es porque me gusta pensar que hay gente que tiene problemas mucho peores que las mías, que necesitan mucha más ayuda que yo mismo. (LawSan, AU)


" **Oportunidad"**

 **·Fandom:** One Piece

 **·Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _One Piece_ le pertenecen a _Eiichiro Oda_ , yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para que hagan yaoi como lo desesperado que soy. (?)

 **·Parejas:** LawSan (Principal), Frobin (Secundario), LuNa, (Secundario, mencionado) Ussop x Kaya (Secundario, mencionado), Sanji x ¿…? Posiblemente hayan más/se mencionen más, dependiendo del transcurso de la historia.

 **·Advertencias:** AU (Alternate Universe/Universo Alternativo). Angst. Muerte de personaje (Mencionado). Depresión. Bipolaridad. Intento de suicidio. Cicatrices. Yaoi (Chico x Chico, Hombre x Hombre, BL. Si no te gusta, por favor abstente de cualquier comentario de odio/homofóbico). Un poco de OoC, pero trato de que no sea notable.

 **·Rating:** **T (PG-13).** Es posible que suba a **M**.

* * *

 **Prólogo**.

De alguna manera u otra, Kuroashi Sanji se acostumbró a su habitual visita con su psicólogo cada sábado por la noche. Era la única manera en la que podría mantener a su mejor amigo, Zoro, menos preocupado de lo que ya estaba desde hace meses atrás, las primeras ocasiones en las que a Sanji le importaba un bledo ir a sus citas semanales. Con unas simples, pero muy significativas palabras, pudo convencer a Sanji de poner de su parte en la terapia.

"Él hubiera deseado lo mejor para ti, ¿no crees?"

El rubio apretó su mandíbula, cagado de que él estúpido marimo lo convenciera, de perdido fue de buena manera y no por las malas. No creía que a su doctor y amigo cercano, Chopper, le hiciera mucha gracia en verlo con moretones y rasguños a causa de alguna pelea con Zoro, lo cual era normal, al menos para Sanji. Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes blancas del consultorio; eran ya las 8:15 pm y Chopper aún no llegaba, lo cual era algo muy raro del joven doctor por el hecho de que siempre estaba en el consultorio antes de que Sanji entrara y empezaran sesión.

8:20 pm y aún no llegaba. Estaba ya considerando irse cuando de repente escucho la puerta abrirse y... Fue ahí cuando Sanji se quedó casi con la mandíbula tocando el suelo, al ver la apariencia de la persona que entró. Un joven de tal vez de aproximadamente 30 años, moreno y unas ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Había tatuajes visibles en lo que son sus manos. Sanji realmente no se sorprendería si abajo de aquella remera amarilla con un tipo de calavera graciosa, hubiera aún más tatuajes de los que ya se podían ver. Esa no era la cuestión, la cuestión era, ¿Por qué entró aquí? Para empezar, ¿Tan siquiera es un doctor? ¿Sería un delincuente? De ser así, se había metido con la persona equivocada.

Esos pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto el joven moreno se sentó y puso encima de la mesa un folder, que Sanji reconocía como su expediente. Tal vez sí es un doctor después de todo…

—Bueno, lamento la tardanza, pero al parecer el Doctor Chopper no podrá venir ahora mismo… Kuroashi-san, ¿Cierto?— Preguntó alzando la vista para encontrarse con la del rubio.

—Me puede decir sólo Sanji, Doctor...

—Oh, disculpa por mi mala educación. Soy el Doctor Trafalgar Law, tu nuevo psicólogo. Dejaremos las formalidades a un lado y me puedes llamar sólo "Law" o "Torao", como gustes—, vale, eso el rubio no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Eso sería lo correcto, Doctor?

—Insisto, llámame "Law" o "Torao". Me gustaría que te sintieras a gusto, como si estuvieras hablando con tu mejor amigo o un desconocido y no con un doctor a punto de hacerte un perfil psicológico—, dijo. El doctor, o más bien, Law, dio una pequeña leída rápida a la carpeta antes de cerrarla y dejarla en el escritorio.  
—Hmph, dudo que fuera como si estuviera hablando con mi mejor amigo, el muy maldito me obligó a hacer esto—, refunfuñó el rubio.

—Sí, lo sé, lo acabo de leer en tu expediente—, río Law por debajo—. Ahora, hablemos de otras cosas… — Se aclaró la garganta y junto sus manos para apoyar sus codos en el escritorio, no sin antes hacer un lado el folder con el expediente de su paciente. — Bueno, sólo tenemos… —hizo una pausa para checar el reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba que eran las 8:25 pm—, aproximadamente unos treintaicinco minutos. Como no nos conocemos para nada, empezaremos con las presentaciones. Es sencillo, me dirás tu nombre, edad, ocupación, hobbies; lo que quieras, tú nómbralo.

Hubo un silencio. Sanji parpadeo. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía este tal "Doctor"? ¿Acaso pensaba que sólo podía llegar y los dos podrían charlar como si se conocieran de toda la vida? Estaba equivocado. Se cruzó de brazos, lanzando una mirada que claramente decía que no iba a colaborar. Vio como el doctor daba un leve suspiro después de haber hecho contacto visual por mucho tiempo, significando que había ganado, por ahora.

—Bueno, ya veo que no eres del tipo de personas que colabora fácilmente—, meditó. —Entonces, empezaré yo primero. Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law, tengo 29 años. Mi ocupación es médico cirujano, tengo una maestría y recientemente un doctorado en cardiología y actualmente estoy estudiando para una maestría en psicología. Un hobby mío sería el leer libros de medicina —, finalizó. — Es todo lo que debes de saber por ahora. Tu turno.

 _"Al parecer es alguien muy ocupado"_ , pensó Sanji. Porque, vamos, ¿Quién tendría tanto tiempo para estudiar la licenciatura, maestría, doctorado y estudiar _otra_ maestría antes de llegar a los 30? Aparte, ¿Estaba permitido que los doctores tuvieran tatuajes? ¿Y más si los tenían por casi todo el cuerpo? Las mil y un dudas lo carcomían por dentro.

—Usted es alguien muy ocupado, Docto- Law —, se corrigió a tiempo. — Bueno, eh, yo soy Kuroashi Sanji, tengo 23 años. Estudié el arte culinario y soy el sous-chef (1) del restaurante Baratie, aunque ahora estoy en un… Descanso, al menos hasta que ya esté 'bien de la cabeza'. —Bufó ante lo último.

—Mhm, ya veo. Si no le molesta, ¿A qué se refiere con 'estar bien de la cabeza'? —, preguntó. El rubio pudo notar en la voz no tenía nada de profesionalismo, sino más bien de… ¿Preocupación? ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Pfft, pero claro que no va a estar preocupado, todo era profesional, si para eso le pegaban a los psicólogos, para que _arreglen a las personas_.

—Prefería no contestar esa pregunta. —Fue lo único que dijo. No tenía ganas de hablarlo ni de colaborar y- Maldición, ahora estaba empezando a sentirse irritado y como una mierda. Las marcas de sus antebrazos comenzaban a arderle. Mordió su labio inferior e intentó dar respiros hondos, ansiaba mucho el fumar un cigarro, pero tuvo la maravillosa idea de olvidarlos en su apartamento por salir a las prisas. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, dejó salir un suspiro. Detestaba ser así, detestaba sentirse así, detestaba _todo_. Solo quería salir de allí, llegar a su apartamento, encerrarse ahí y no tener ningún contacto humano por el resto de su vida.

Y, lo peor de todo, lo que más deseaba, lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, era volver a su apartamento para volver a los brazos de _él_ ; para que le acariciara el cabello y le dijera que todo era solo un mal sueño.

No era así.

Esa era la cruda realidad, lo sabía y lo odiaba.

Por un momento, había olvidado la existencia de su doctor en la misma habitación.

—Kuroashi-ya. — La voz de Law hizo que el rubio volviera en sí. ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?

Se sintió muy avergonzado el haber dejado que Law lo viera en su estado más vulnerable; un 'episodio', como le diría Chopper, y que también era normal el olvidar como se sintió hace apenas unos meros minutos.

—Kuroashi-ya. ¿Quieres que terminemos por hoy? — preguntó cuando ya Sanji se compuso.

—Si no es tanta molestia, hoy no me siento muy bien—, _"cuando_ no _me siento bien"_ pensó para sí mismo. Un factor también sería que no se toma sus medicinas, esas cosas del demonio le hacían sentirse cansado el noventa por ciento del tiempo. Fingía que se las tomaba solo para mantener a Zoro contento, lo cual se traducía a que las tiraba.

—Kuroashi-ya-

—¿Kuroash-ya? —, no había notado hasta ahora que Law lo estaba llamando así.

—Sí, Kuroashi-ya, no has estado tomando tus medicinas, ¿Cierto? —. El silencio que se mantuvo entre ellos fue respuesta suficiente para él. —Es muy importante que te las tomes, y lo sabes, ¿No? — concluyó.

—Ajá. Como diga. No me las tomo porque me hacen sentir cansado y no quiero eso, y menos cuando lo único que quiero es regresar a trabajar. —Se defendió, era parte cierto porque sí lo hacían sentirse adormilado y parte mentira porque no sentía tantos ánimos en regresar a trabajar, sólo quería mantenerse ocupado. Claro, eso no iba a ser posible hasta que el doctor le diera la luz verde.

—Entiendo —, ¿Entendía? ¿Cómo era que lo entendía? —, entonces, te voy a recetar unas nuevas. —Sacó una pluma del bolsillo de su bata y una hoja de prescripción. Anotó el nombre, las instrucciones y firmó, dando así la autorización que le darían en la farmacia del hospital. — Sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Sabré si las estas tomando o no. No te atrevas a no tomarlas porque lo sabré y no tendrás el permiso para volver a trabajar.

Sanji gruñó. No le gustaba tomar órdenes de otros.

—Entendido, ¿Ya me puedo ir? —, preguntó, desesperado y ansiando a ya salir.

—Ya te puedes retirar. Te veo la próxima semana a la misma hora. Hasta luego, Kuroashi-ya. — Extendió su mano para despedirse, a lo que Sanji ignoró y sólo asintió. No planeaba interactuar con él y así se mantendría; cero intimidad, cero amistades y cero problemas. Ya bastante tuvo.

Se levantó, tomó la hoja con la prescripción de los nuevos anti-depresivos y salió de ahí.

Qué tipo más raro.

* * *

 **N/A:** **¡Hola, hola! Primero que nada, gracias por leer hasta aquí, personita linda. /Kisses~.**

 **Bueno, planeaba actualizar mi colección de drabbles/one-shots de KiyoHyuu (** _ **The inside and the outside**_ **), peeeero encontré este documento que tiene… 8 meses de abandono. XD Esta es una idea que surgió debido a unos pequeños problemas que tenía hace ya varios meses. Hoy me sentía con la musa a todo dar, así que decidí terminar el prólogo y me gustó mucho como quedó.**

 **Como ya es obvio, la pareja principal es LawSan. No sé cómo terminará la historia, tengo más o menos la idea ya planteada en mi cabecita, pero aún no estoy seguro de cómo terminará.**

 **El fanfic más que nada será Sanji-centric (traducción: estará enfocado en Sanji), el romance llegará, pero será poco a poco.**

 **Si no lo han notado aún, lo que Sanji tiene se llama 'depresión bipolar', lo cual es '** _ **un trastorno que cursa con fases de manía o euforia y depresión'**_ **, lo cual se traduce a que hay días en que él se siente que nada es imposible para él, que es el rey del mundo pero luego, de la nada, hay días en que simplemente no encuentra la motivación para nada, ni siquiera para salir de la cama (o eso es lo que yo entiendo. Me estoy guiando por mi fiel amigo Google, así que si alguien quiere corregirme o ayudarme a describir bien los síntomas en Sanji, díganmelo y con gusto hablo con usted. :') )**

 **Esto de las licenciaturas, maestrías y doctorado y esas cosas no sé puedo aclarar cómo funcionan, así que sólo decidí basar mis conocimientos de lo que sé en la uni que voy a presentar este sábado. (?)**

 **Lo que puedo decir, y para no dar tanto spoiler, es que Law ayudará a Sanji y viceversa. :3c**

 **Y… ¿Qué más? Ah, como ya dije, esta idea fue abandonada por más de 8 meses. Ya estoy escribiendo a todo dar el capítulo uno. Mi motivación está muy fuerte en este momento, aunque si dejaran reviews/críticas (y críticas constructivas) no me enojo. (?) Dependiendo del apoyo que este fic tenga, me motivará aún más en terminarlo. ;u;**

 **Mi gramática/ortografía no es la mejor, así que si hay algún error háganmelo saber. Si alguien quiere ser mi beta reader, estaré encantado. ;u; También me disculpo si los personajes son muy OoC, créanme que trato mucho de mantener sus personalidades intactas. ;-;**

 **Las actualizaciones van a variar mucho, así que si me tardo un mes o más tienen todo el derecho de hincharme las pelotas~.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta nota de autor tan larga. (?) Nos leemos (** _ **ojalá**_ **) en el próximo capítulo~.**

 _ **Tori.**_


End file.
